A Simple Existence
by LittleCharmers
Summary: It was a simple existence. The sun rose and set, the days passed by slowly, and the supernatural world took its rest. It was a simple existence. The kind to get under your bones and shake the foundations of your body until finally a madness set in. It was a simple existence. The kind Walter and Alucard just couldn't live in. Read at your own risk. OC included.
1. Striking Curiosities

**Hey there. I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm actually posting this crud. Well, hopefully someone will be drunk enough to enjoy it. xD Anyway, this is a story I'm writing for fun. Recently, I created an OC that had been running around in my mind. Then, I decided since I'm not going to do anything with her, I should put her in a fandom. So I did. I chose Hellsing because I've always felt Walter needed a dog. Now, he has one. **

**Sorry if I offend anyone in any way, I can assure people that was not my intention. This was actually a lot of fun to write because it's very out of my comfort zone, and it did require some neurons to be fully functional. Not all, of course, but certainly some. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing Ultimate or Hellsing...or Dracula while we're at it. I don't own anything. I own the bitch I guess. **

**EDIT: Just thought I'd share some thoughts before you beginning reading. The first one is that I absolutely hate Diana, my OC. Sometimes I write this story and think about killing her off immediately. Whenever I write dialogue for her, I roll my eyes in annoyance. By the third chapter, I've sent her back off to Hellsing and focus on Alucard and Walter because I just can't stand Diana any longer. Why then write Diana in the first place? Personally, I believe the story would be much better off without her. It's a story of Walter's growth and development throughout time, and Alucard's drift through another period of history. Why include this bitch? The reason I did so was because I hated her so much. I don't care if people call her a Mary Sue, she's nothing to me. For that strange reason, I've placed her right in front of my face and forced myself to accept the OC stories I dislike so much. It's an exercise for me to become more tolerant of things, reduce my judgmental behaviour, and not be so annoyed at the internet all the time. Diana is petty, dependent, and whiny, things I can't stand. So, I'm writing her in and ruining the potential for this to be a more enjoyable story without her.**

**Read if you wish. Thank you.**

* * *

It was said that a man had once seen a dog dying. The canine lied on its side, its head desperately trying to reach the food and water set before him just moments ago. Yet, the creature couldn't move, and so it whined and cried throughout the night. It laid suffering, tortured by the temptation set in front of him and the hope of survival. The man continued to watch from afar, until one day, he returned to the dog and in an act of what he believed to be mercy, slit its throat.

The dog's spirit, angered that the man did not simply push the food towards him and give him medicine to live, swore vengeance upon him and his family. Becoming a type of god, the dog saw a lovely young woman the man called his wife and possessed her. In the darkness of the night, he filled her body with disease and madness, drove her to the farthest edge of town and forced her to drink poison. Before she could die, however, her husband saved her, and returned her to health, chasing away the newly born monster.

The animal's spirit would not rest easy, and so, he pursued his lovely wife once more. This time, he came to her in human form and tempted her with sweet words. The wife could not resist such charm, and before her wits could return, the spirit entered her body replaced the husband's child with its own offspring. As quickly as the inugami had come, it left, leaving the wife in a miserable state of delirium. The inugami had its vengeance upon the child's birth, when a deformed human left its mother's womb, killing the woman and frightening the believed father.

"I was called a half-blood, a half-apparition," the young girl said, raising her hands above her head. "The village priestess took me from my father and said I must be killed in order to put the inugami to rest. She was certain that as long as I was alive, the dog my father killed would haunt everyone around me, and place the entire village in danger. A yokai, she screamed, a hanyo, a monster in the shape of a human sent to plague us all! It felt like something out of the Sengoku period. But, some of the other priestesses disagreed. They believed that if I was killed, the inugami's rage would only further since I was its puppy."

Walter leaned against his bedpost, puffing out a breath of smoke. He shrugged as he stared at the girl lazily, unimpressed by the story. "Interesting," he said, a statement contradicting his behaviour. "A dog spirit…so some angry mutt shagged your mother as an act of revenge against your father for not giving him food. Hmph, bollocks. That's nothing more than a load of fairytales and scary magic stories."

The girl gently whined at his statement, shrugging. "Aren't vampires supposed to be fairytales and scary stories as well? They exist."

With an abrupt movement, Walter grabbed Diana's ear, tugging it softly. "They're creatures condemned by God to suffer, the dead who couldn't carry the weight of their humanity and so were sentenced to eternity in an earthly hell. Nothing to do with dogs and angry ghosts."

"You're mocking my country."

Walter smiled, snickering slightly. "Don't be silly. I'm simply mocking those villagers. Didn't they mistreat you? Why do you look at me that way?"

Diana pouted and shook her head, "Nevermind."

With that, the girl turned away from him, settling herself down on his bed. She tossed and turned for a moment before scratching the sheets and putting them in disarray. She paused, glanced around her, and scratched the sheets once more. This time, before lying down, she sniffed her spot, then kicked it to make sure it was sunken and comfortable. After the long process was done, she curled up beside the teenaged boy, who could only smile in amusement at her. With a small laugh, Walter lifted all the sheets and straightened them out, much to her contempt.

"No!" she cried, beginning to scratch and messy them up once more. Walter could only laugh as she jumped around the bed, trying to make everything perfect again. "Why are you so mean to me?!"

"You make it too easy!" Walter replied, picking her up and throwing her on her side. Diana growled at him before returning to the sheet dilemma. This time, Walter collected what she needed and allowed her to disorganize it in her own way. Soon, Diana was curled up once more. Despite the way he treated her, Walter did grow fond of the girl, and so, he scratched behind her ear, causing her head to tilt towards his hand.

With a sigh, he lied down as well, and once again, she wrapped her arms around his, something she did every night. "I don't know why you have your own room," he complained, petting her head. "You just sleep here all the time."

Diana nodded, her eyelids becoming heavier as the minutes passed. "It's more comfortable to sleep with someone. It's not good to sleep alone. Personally, I've always liked to sleep with someone in case I have nightmares or it starts to rain at night, or even if someone sneaks up on you. That way, if any of those things happen, you're never alone. Like, if someone attacked Hellsing tonight, we'd both be up and fighting together rather than apart. I know you say I'm always in your way, but I think you like my help. I like your help. You're very skilled with your invisible wire things. Or imagine that there was a bad storm and I was all alone then—"

"Diana."

"Hm, yes?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, Walter."

The sun shone brilliantly through the window, and in a matter of seconds, the sounds of the morning rang throughout the mansion. There was a rustling here and there, and a scratch. The boy groaned slightly and turned to his side as the scratching persisted and soon, a moist object was running itself up his face. Taking a deep breath, he lifted the sheets up and covered himself, pushing the small animal beside him away.

The little dog only barked and licked through the sheets. It was such a wonderful morning, another safe morning, a morning where they were untouched and unharmed. Nothing had happened throughout the night, no dangerous sounds or movements, so what a wonderful morning it was. Every day was a happy day, and as Diana leaped onto the butler's stomach, she thought of how happy the morning was and how the day was filled with her favourite things.

Walter yawned, rubbing Diana's back as she continued to lick his face. He had to wake up! The morning was simply too good to miss. Plus, his skin tasted extra salty in the morning. "I know, I know," Walter said, pulling the sheets off of him. He motioned for Diana to go to the other side of the bed, tugging on the sheets. "You sleep here. You help."

Diana jumped off the bed and changed once more into a humanoid girl, already long accustomed to her nakedness. Having seen her bare form more than plenty of times, Walter also carried on with indifference, ordering her to take the far left corners of the sheets and straighten them out. Diana's tail wagged and her mouth ran a mile a minute as they did their chores. "And then, I saw a squirrel outside that actually had a little nut in its mouth and it looked so happy to eat it," she told Walter as they moved on to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Arthur.

"I had a dream last night that we were in this forest together and you told me, "Diana, look out!" and when I turned I saw turtle shells flying towards me. You cut them up before they could hit me though, and then I was wondering why someone would throw turtles at me. Why do you think so, Walter? Do you think it's because of that mission we once had to some swamp? I saw turtles there but they didn't look too happy, not like that squirrel this morning. In any case, the scene changed and we were back on your bed and for a moment I thought I had woken up because—"

"Wash the dishes."

Diana walked over to the sink, standing atop a small step Walter had placed there for her. "Everything felt so real. Anyway, you held me really tightly and told me you'd never let anyone hurt me ever. I told you that I wanted you to make Alucard go away because he's just awful to me, and you said that you would do it. That one day, you would defeat Alucard and he'd never bother me again. They were such sweet words, Walter. Not at all like you. But I enjoyed it."

"Very sweet," Walter said nonchalantly. "It's giving me diabetes."

"Then we went to that nice house where we found that vampire once, remember, in Wales? It was a large white house with a porch on both floors and it had blue windows. Do you remember that Walter?"

"Of course."

"So we went there and then you took out a textbook because you had homework. I don't know why we went there if you had homework. It seems strange. But in any case, the entire area began to be bombarded and so you stopped doing homework and ran out. I didn't see you for a long time, so I went after you, and when I came out, I saw you fighting with these men who were threatening to do I don't remember what to you. I began fighting them too, but they told me girls had no business in a man's world. Something like that. And then—"

"I need to go prepare the breakfast hall. Watch over the sausage." Diana nodded and with that, Walter left the room. Walter smiled as he walked down the halls, finally finding some peace from Diana's chatter. The girl spoke with no end, and sometimes he wished that they hadn't taught her good English just so she would stay quiet longer times to remember the words.

As usual, he placed a cloth over the smaller table, organizing the utensils in order and setting up the glassware. It was an easy existence for him, one that bothered him at times. There were times where he craved another journey, another mission, another opportunity to rip someone's head clean off. Still, he didn't hate his more quiet days with Diana…well, not really quiet per se. After he was done, he sat down for a moment before returning to the girl. It was nice to give his ears some rest.

Upon entering the kitchen, Walter couldn't help but stare at the fourteen year old girl in front of him. He was sixteen now, and for two years, she had been a maid. It had been an exciting two years. With Diana now helping him more so than Alucard, Walter found himself with more vampires to kill, with more supernatural occurrences falling on him, and more thrill than ever. The most unfortunate part was his fondness for his maid. Sadly enough, he rather cared about her, and he'd be terribly upset if she was killed during one of their missions. He'd have to send them to hell twice for that. They took away his bothersome bitch, and that's just unacceptable.

"Allow me," Walter said, grabbing Diana's wrist and moving it aside. He really was mean to her. Even he knew that. Diana's tail wagged anyway as he prepared the eggs, returning to her station at the sink. "How did your dream end?"

"You killed everyone. Even me."

Walter almost dropped the pan at her words, looking at the eggs in disbelief. "What in the hell? How did I kill you right after I said I'd protect you?"

Diana shrugged. "You said I was nothing more than a nuisance and I should return to my dog father."

"Why I'd never…"

"It was just a dream. I know you wouldn't kill me, right?"

Diana smiled towards him and for a moment, his breath stopped. Would he? It was something he didn't think about just two years ago. Of course he would've killed her two years ago. He would've done it without hesitation. When he agreed to be a part of Millennium, he knew he'd have to kill Diana. It wasn't a problem then. He'd kill Diana then he'd kill Alucard. He'd bring death to both happily. But now…it was different. She was his. She was his stuff. He was fond of his stuff. He didn't like giving up his stuff, not stuff that was completely his.

Walter extended his arm and pulled Diana into a hug, pushing the thought aside. "Of course not. You're a good girl."

"You'd kill me if I was a bad girl?"

"I wouldn't want you if you were a bad girl."

Diana smiled, blushing at the compliment. She was a good girl! She did good things! She pleased Walter! It was all such good news. Walter pulled away and motioned for her to pick up some of the plates. "Come on now. I'm sure Arthur's waiting," Walter said. He handed her a plate of diced tomatoes and sauce, and took with him the main dish. "Next we have to go to his bedroom and study to clean up the mess."

"Are you going to make me close my eyes again? I know what boobs look like, Walter. I have my own, you know."

"Of course, and they're lovely, but I'm not particularly alright with letting you see so many tarts in one bed."

"I don't see the problem."

"Keep seeing it and you'll start to think it's an acceptable thing to do. Think it's acceptable and the next thing I know you're running off with some sorry sod and you've come back to me a pregnant bitch." Diana sighed, guessing Walter had to be right. Walter was usually right. "Still," he continued, winking towards her. "I guess I can trust you now to be a good girl."

Diana smiled broadly, her tail once again on the move. "Yes, I'll be a very good girl!" Happy with his decision, Diana spoke to him about what kind of clouds she saw while he was gone, and how some of them looked like weird objects. For instance, one looked like some man with a face deformity, but still a man. She saw another one that looked like a celebrity she had once seen in a magazine. "It must be awful to be so famous," she said, setting the plates down on the table. Walter nodded, motioning for her to continue. "I mean, it's like you no longer have a private life. All of a sudden, your private matters become everyone's business and the topic of gossip and conversation on a national scale. It's not just vain friends and silly girls who speak nonsense, but also bitter old women, perverted men, and even the smallest of children. Everyone knows all there is to know about your life. The only thing they don't know is a person's character, but they certainly pretend to know."

Walter sighed and chuckled, shaking his head as he dutifully moved to the corner of the room. "Arthur's still not here," he whispered. "He must've overslept again. Come on, Diana. It's time to wake him."

Diana did some minor alterations to the table before following Walter to Sir Arthur's room. Before the two could enter, Walter heard some giggling from the other side and motioned for Diana to stay put where she was. Diana obeyed and moved to the side of the door. It wasn't going to end well, she was sure. It had barely been a minute since Walter entered the room that all of a sudden, the giggling turned into yelling and two male voices shouted at each other in frustration.

The young girl adjusted her dress as three women left the room in indignation, their clothing barely on their bodies and swearing at the boy butler. Walter, however, had more serious business with Arthur, who desperately tried to get the women to stay. "Not with that little bugger!" one of the women shouted, pointing at a smiling Walter.

Walter bowed his head and waved goodbye at them, soon shooing them off. Arthur only pushed the boy aside and went after the three women once more, leaving the servants by themselves. As their master pleaded with the girls to stop their walk to the door, Walter led the way back to the kitchen where he quietly waited for Arthur to return.

As they waited for their master, Walter fixed Diana's hair and adjusted her headband, soon hearing the wheezing of a hung-over Arthur. "Walter," he began, sitting himself down as Walter pulled out the chair. "We've spoken about this before lad."

"So we have," Walter agreed.

"Pour the brandy. I thought we had agreed you don't walk in on a man like that in the morning."

"It's breakfast, sir. I shall pour some tea instead. And yes, I remember, but I do recall there were some conditions set." Walter took the pot from Diana and poured it into Arthur's cup, adding two spoonful of sugar.

"There are no conditions between a master and servant. Learn to take orders, Walter."

"Yes, sir. But with all due respect sir, it is my duty to keep things running along smoothly. The last time we had ladies…of such a profession, all your silver was taken in the morning."

"That was a single occurrence."

"On the contrary, sir, that's happened five times now."

Arthur shrugged his shoulder, drinking some of the tea. "Considering the amount of women we see here, that's not a bad number eh?"

Walter sighed as he returned to his dignified stance, although his shoulders slightly slumped. "I do wish you would limit your evening festivities, sir. It leaves a terrible mess all over the house, and an unbearable stench in the hall."

Diana nodded while she folded her hands together. "It's true, my lord. My poor nose gets overwhelmed at the smell of tobacco, alcohol, and…offensive bodily fluids. It's a worse smell than Alucard's chamber which constantly reeks of blood."

"All this pestering I constantly receive," Arthur said, beginning to eat his food. "Always trying to ruin a man's fun. Walter, why don't you enjoy Diana? She's a fit girl. Have a taste of what you want to take from me."

Walter's eyes widened at the suggestion but not for long, as Walter always kept himself composed. "I'm afraid I can't do that, sir."

Arthur stopped chewing the sausage and stared at the two young servants, soon shaking his head while stifling a chuckle. "You're barely a man, Walter. The things I did when I was your age. Why, I was lifting myself a skirt every minute. Why haven't you gone through any fits of curiosity, boy? Is there something that needs to be checked? You know I'm more than willing to fund it. God has given you a match, good lad. Enjoy it."

"I'm in healthy conditions, sir. And I do enjoy Diana's company. I believe that is enough."

"What say you, Diana? A little maid like yourself wants some service from a butler?" Arthur winked at the girl causing her to look away for a moment in embarrassment.

Diana gulped, her ears twitching slightly. "I desire only to please in any way I can. If my company is enough for Walter, then that is what I shall give him."

"Oh…and what if the boy wanted more?"

"Then I shall give him more."

"Do you want to give him more, Diana?"

"Sir, I don't believe that's an appropriate question."

"Come on now, don't be shy."

Diana stuttered, looking at the butler who could do nothing except hold back a look of mortification and the deep desire to cut Arthur's tongue off. "I don't know, sir."

Walter poured another cup of tea and poured some sauce over the meat doing all he could to keep himself from choking the man he served. "If you want honesty, my lord," Walter began, standing back once again. "Then like you, I do believe that a woman's company is one of the pleasures given by God to man. However, it is only a pleasure when the woman desires you in return. I enjoy Diana's company because she enjoys mine. I could not enjoy Diana's body if she could not enjoy mine. There is no real fulfillment in raping a woman, but there is satisfaction in making love to one."

Arthur raised a brow, smiling cheekily. "Said like a philosopher."

"I shall receive that as a compliment."

"And you, my Didosaur? Any deep thoughts?"

Diana shook her head. "No, Sir Arthur. But I presume you'll have more ladies coming over tonight?"

Arthur pursed his lips and rubbed his chin, feigning deep thought. "Well…since you were so kind about it. Only two ladies tonight. Will that be much trouble for you?"

Taking a deep breath, the boy bowed his head slightly. "Of course not, sir."

Diana bowed respectfully and closed her eyes as a show of submission. "Whatever you wish, my lord."

The rest of the morning continued smoothly, and as usual, Diana was given the duty of taking down a glass of wine and a packet of blood to the sub-basement to Alucard. Although he had no obligation to do so, Walter often accompanied her, fully aware of the dog's resentment towards the pet vampire. Diana held her breath as she carried the objects, going further and further down the steps with the butler close behind her.

The two remained mostly quiet, Diana still shaken from the position she was placed under by Sir Hellsing. It was an awful thing to be asked. Whether or not she wanted Walter that way in her bed was something she didn't think about. She had no intention or desire to think about. If Walter wanted to enjoy her sexually, perhaps it would be rape, since Diana could only cringe at the thought of a man so intimate with her. Walter didn't need to hear her thoughts to know that she was afraid of her sexuality. He wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do, and he wouldn't want her as long as she didn't want him.

"Oh, brought me a morning snack?" Alucard said, his voice echoing in the dark room.

Walter smiled. "Just a small one before you go to bed."

"Ah, I see you've accompanied the bitch again." Diana growled at this, walking forward and setting the tray beside him. "Did you bring a leash this time?"

"No need for one. She's a good girl."

"A yappy one. I'm surprised she's not on a muzzle now."

Diana bit her lip, glaring at the frightening vampire. "You haven't put me in one yet."

Alucard laughed heartily, crossing his fingers. "I can correct that if you'd like."

Walter stepped in between them, waving Alucard's threat off. "We'll let you rest now. There's plenty of things that need to be done."

There was a small growl before the feminine figure walked away, her hands folded neatly on her stomach. Alucard chuckled as she walked, having so much fun with the pup. Well, now she was becoming quite the young lady. "Nothing from our master? It's been so terribly boring as of late."

Walter shook his head. "No, nothing yet. It seems the supernatural world has taken a nap."

"Hmph, no. That never bothers to rest. In five hundred years I've never seen the world fail to breed chaos. In due time there will be something."

"Of course, sir." With a bow of his head, Walter turned to leave. As he walked up the stairs, he could see Diana picking at her tail, trying to remove some debris that had been caught. He smiled at the small feminine form and held her wrist. "Allow me," he said, moving the fur aside to grab the offending objects. Diana waited quietly as Walter groomed her tail, looking off into the distance.

When they were done with the morning, they continued to cleaning up the mess that had been left by Arthur's revelries the night before. Diana was strangely quiet as they did so, and it began to concern him. For a moment, he wondered if Arthur's interrogation had truly alarmed her so much that it left her mute. "Walter," Diana began, much to Walter's relief.

"Yes?" he replied, motioning her to broaden the trash bag.

"Will you kiss me?"

There was a loud shatter and a string of swear words which followed closely. Walter's eyebrows furrowed as he quickly picked up the pieces of bottle, shoving them into the trash bag. There was a sudden tightening in his chest and he harshly took the bag from Diana, who softly whined at the gesture. "Wh—I mean…where did that come from?"

Diana shrugged. "I've never kissed anyone before. I want to know. Girls my age has kissed multiple boys already and they've all told me how much they enjoy it."

"Is this because of that or because of what Arthur said?"

"I don't know. I guess a bit of both. I…want some service."

Walter paused for a moment, his breath failing him for that brief second. With a deep breath, he put the bags down and walked over to her, grabbing her chin gently. "Don't expect much. I haven't kissed a girl either." With that, he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly. They remained still for a moment, Diana's thoughts racing at the touch. It was such a fluttery sensation, almost a tingly one really. She could feel her insides leap at his touch, and with a newfound courage, she opened her mouth slightly, moving her lips.

Being as proper as he was, Walter had little idea what to do at that moment. Allowing her to take the lead, considering this was her request, he moved his mouth with hers, a strange desire to use his tongue as well overwhelming him. It was as if something was yelling at him that this was correct, and he shyly licked her bottom lip, biting it gently. It certainly felt correct. The lips, Diana realised. It was the lips that she had to focus on. Sticking her tongue into his mouth was simply disgusting, but his lips made him shiver.

He wrapped his arm around her waist as they deepened their kiss, unsure what it was that was so pleasant. Perhaps it was the feel; perhaps it was the reaction, perhaps a combination of both. It gave Walter a deep sense of satisfaction to hear Diana's breath speeding up, to feel her body becoming more eager for his. Teenage hormones, he guessed, but how lovely it felt. Diana's face reddened and a warmth gripped throughout her body as the young man moved his hand up her side. Afraid of the whole thing, Diana drew herself away from him, flushed. "Th-thank you," she said, walking over to the broom.

Walter nodded, resuming his work as well despite the discomfort in his trousers. It'd go away soon enough. He experienced it every morning anyway. There was a continued silence between them, one that frankly upset Walter. He kissed the girl, did as she wanted, and all of sudden she acts strangely. "Nothing to say?" he inquired.

"It was nice," Diana replied. "Kissing, I mean. Those girls were right. It was nice. One girl told me that it's not nice when you don't like the person. It's a good thing you're my favourite person, otherwise I don't think it would've been so nice."

"You need to stop speaking to those girls."

"They seem to know a lot about boys and girls, like Arthur does. Sometimes it embarrasses me because I'm their age and I don't know anything."

"It's better that way."

"…Did you think it was nice?"

Walter smiled at her. "Of course."

"Did you want to kiss some other girl from school?"

"No."

"Are you sure? That girl, Marjory Douglas, did have eyes for you."

"I don't have eyes for her."

"Are you sure it was okay?"

"I'm sure."

Diana quieted down for a moment, their kiss still fresh on her mind. "Would you kiss another girl if she asked you?"

Walter stopped cleaning once more, his shoulders drooping slightly. "What do you want me to say, Diana?"

"I want you to say no."

"Then no."

"Then I want you to mean it."

"You're the only girl I'll ever kiss. Does that satisfy you?"

"Do you want to be with more?"

That was the final straw. With a suddenness, he grabbed her and pushed her on the couch, pinning her hands to her sides. He knew what she wanted. It was no secret. Even being as frightened as she was, she was eager. Their lips met once more and Walter released Diana's arms, which wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Arthur seemed to have been right. She certainly was curious. She wanted to continue feeling warm and excited, wanted to know what it was like to be like those other girls who seemed to know so much.

Diana may have been a dog-girl, but a girl nonetheless, and girls have their fantasies and their naughty desires to be conquered. They did not desire to be conquests, however. No woman did. No, they wanted to simply feel like women, feel like the only one who could make a man feel like a man. Walter, despite his proper upbringing, wanted the warmth of woman just as much as Arthur did. Walter simply had standards, standards the kind virgin beneath him met.

Arthur walked along the halls, drinking a soda for the massive migraine he suffered. He could not find his two servants for the life of him. Meaning, of course, no matter how much he called for them, they would not come. He stopped suddenly as he heard the sound of feminine giggles and moans, a broad smile plastering itself across his face. Oh my, he thought. He walked closer to the door of his study which was a mess at the moment and snickered with pride as he could hear soft whispers calling his dear butler's name. "That's my boy," Arthur whispered. "You're becoming a true man today."

Walter paused upon hearing something, separating himself from Diana's breasts. The girl, having heard the sound as well, covered her exposed body and twitched her ears in the direction of the door. "Oh no," she said, sitting up. She grabbed Walter's shirt and handed it to him, a concerned expression etched on her face. "Sir Arthur must be so upset."

Walter only buttoned up his trousers and put his shirt and vest back on, helping Diana with her clothes as well. They really shouldn't have been fooling around like that on duty. It was entirely his fault. "I'm sure he won't mind."

Diana nodded, allowing Walter to lead them out of the room. Opening the door, however, they saw a crouching Arthur holding his ear against the door. Slightly falling forward, Arthur soon straightened himself out, clearing his throat as the two teenagers only stared at him. "Back to work," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," they both said.

Before Walter could walk off, Arthur grabbed his shoulders, motioning him to follow the older man. Walter gave Diana a sign to move on herself and followed their master. "How was it?" Arthur asked, pouring a drink for both the butler and himself. He smiled at the boy as he sat down on his office chair, amused at the situation.

Walter took the drink, eyeing it suspiciously. "How was what, sir?"

"You're little…experiment, can I say, with Diana."

Walter closed his eyes for a moment and set the drink aside. "I don't kiss and tell, sir."

"Oh rubbish! This is a man's conversation. We all talk about how we plucked petals from a flower."

"I didn't pluck her petals, sir."

"Didn't squeeze the lemon?"

"No, sir. I only…tasted it."

"A pleasant experience?"

Walter smiled pleasantly, bowing his head. "I'll be on my way, sir."

"Do you love her, Walter?"

Walter stopped, his eyes widening at the question. "Sir?"

"Do you love her, or is just her body that you want? I won't judge you either way. She's a beautiful girl. Any boy your age would be mad for her little kisses and hugs."

"I'm only sixteen, sir."

"When I was only sixteen, I was proclaiming love for every girl who my willy wanted. It seems yours has a fondness for Diana. Does your heart have a fondness for her as well?"

Walter remained quiet, taking the drink once more and gulping it down. He didn't know. "Diana's a good girl. She deserves good things."

"You're not answering my question, lad."

"It was just a temporary madness. I don't know what overcame me. She wanted me to kiss her and I did. Is that what you want to know?"

"I want to know if you love her. Because, Walter, if you don't, then certainly don't let her know. Women are fragile creatures. One blow of a summer breeze and they can crumble. They feel shame if they allow you into their bodies only to discover all you wanted was nothing more than a good time. That's why I only bother with prostitutes. They give a service and expect nothing in return except their payment."

"Surely some women seek good times as well."

"Those women aren't good girls like Diana. They're naughty girls. Good girls like Diana want to be loved. I hope you understand that while a woman can want you, she may want you under the guise of a lie. Perhaps she wants you because of her belief that you love her, when in truth you want nothing more than to pump dobby and move on. Is that what you want, Walter? Because I can arrange it that Diana be sent off once you're done with her and she won't have to deal with heartache so close to you."

The cigar on Arthur's lips split in half as he finished his sentence, and Walter glared at him with newfound ire. "With all due respect, sir," Walter began, his wires swirling about him. "I'm not you. Whether or not I love Diana is my own business, but it's no secret that she's my bitch. That's never been a secret. Send her off and I'll cut off the tongue that ordered it. Let me do my business with her and if she's hurt, let me be the one to take care of that."

Arthur laughed as the unruly boy he knew showed himself. "Good," he said. "Now, we have that cleared up, I've received reports of vampire attacks in northern England."

Walter's wires slacked and he returned them to his hand, his anger slowly beginning to calm. "Where precisely, sir?"

The man sat up and moved the file of complaints towards the young butler. "Leeds. The attacks have been sporadic throughout the city, but I suspect there has to be some type of congregation of ghouls in an abandoned town nearby where two teenage boys were said to have gone missing."

"An entire city under attack? Why wasn't this reported sooner?"

"Authorities in the city thought it was the work of a serial killer and took matter in their own hands. However, when the area's police force was sent to a victims house, all the police sent didn't make it back. The situation reached a crises level and national security had to be involved. Further investigation showed that these occurrences in Leeds resembled more so the work of supernatural forces rather than a serial killer or terrorist threats. As you know, this is where we come in. Walter, you have orders, orders that you're going to pass on to Alucard and Diana."

"All three of us will be going then?"

"The vampire is working throughout the city and we haven't the slightest of clues where his base could be located or even if he has one. We're going to the need to locate them, and the Angel of Death will take care of the rest. Diana's our best hunting dog. Whatever vampire there is, she'll sniff them out. You and Alucard will get rid of the problem and then all report back to me. Is that understood?"

Walter smiled sinisterly, his heart leaping with excitement as he stared at the papers and saw it was time to let out Hellsing's hounds. "Perfectly, sir." Putting the papers back, Walter made his way to the door, eager to tell his lovely pet of their new mission. Additionally, Alucard would surely be happy to use his guns. The vampire had been more than eager to pull out his pistols and add another soul to his collection. The monster, the weapon, was once again in use. It was delightful.

And so, the hunt would begin, and good hunting it would be.

* * *

**So yeah, that was the first chapter. I decided to start it off with Diana already having been in the household as a maid for 2 years. I thought it'd be a bore to begin this in 1944, and it'd be troublesome for me. However, their history should be explained throughout the story.**

**With this, I decided to rate mature for obvious reasons. I try not to go into great detail, but there are themes and will be themes that I consider...technically not for kids. As nuts as the Hellsing household is, I did decide to spin Walter in a more average human kind of way (although he is still all about being the Angel of Death). So I went ahead and gave him hormones. I felt like it was the only natural thing that he'd be a teenager and have curiosities and cravings and whatnots. **

**Alucard is Alucard. Not much of him here. More of him later.  
**

**And I hope you guys liked Diana. Or not, that's okay too. She will be included often in the story, though. She's a Japanese maid...Diana's not her real name. That was the name given to her by her superiors before she was sent to Europe. The real name will be revealed later on. I mention that since I'm sure there's someone out there who's rolling their eyes right now and thinking what a Mary Sue she is and how her name is western when she's supposedly Japanese. Feel free to review if you think she's a Mary Sue. I'm cool with it. Feel free to review if you actually like her...(who am I kidding, I know).**

**Thanks for reading, and LC out. **


	2. Leeds

**So this is the second chapter. There's really not much to say. I can say that this won't be the entirety of the story but just a small section of it. It should last about 2 or 3 chapters considering it's not the main point. It's called a Simple Existence because it goes through Walter's life and Alucard's musings up until the point where Integra takes over.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.**

* * *

The man's eyes widened, his mouth agape as he failed to form coherent words. It was the most astonishing sight he had ever seen, the most unexpected thing from the British Empire sent his way. No, it was almost a joke, really, one of bad taste. Never in his years did he expect this from his country and in such a dire situation no less. People were going missing in his city, towns disappeared already according to reports, and this is what was sent. Before him, a group of children, youngsters in their teens. Two little girls, and one boy…they couldn't even be bothered to send at least two boys.

"Y-you are supposed to help?" the man stuttered, sweat dripping down his back.

One of the little girls smiled broadly as the butler nodded, a small smile spreading across his own face. "We will be prompt to resolve the problem. Now, if you will, please allow us through to investigate the victim's flat."

"B-but, you're all children!"

"How rude of you, sir. Especially when we come with such noble intentions."

"You can't be serious! This is serious matters, lad. Just take yourself and those two girls back home."

"We've been sent on behalf of the Hellsing Organization for the eradication of a pest problem. Please, sir, let us through before my arm is…unfortunately twisted."

Walter motioned for one of the young girls to come forward, a blonde wearing a thick hairband. Soon, however, the girl untied the object and a gasp of horror was heard as Diana moved her canine ears, preparing to listen as well as smell. One dog unleashed, the other one eager to take action. Despite the man's protest, Walter strolled ahead beside Diana, and with amusement, Alucard followed. "What am I looking for?" Diana asked, staring at the small flat.

"What do you smell?" Walter asked.

"Most of the objects in the flat share a similar scent, so I'm assuming it's the resident's." Diana crouched on the floor and sniffed the ground. She began to move, her face close to the ground as she searched for the largest concentration the scent. The stronger it was the fresher. It would give her a good idea where the woman was standing or killed, and where to go from there.

Alucard and Walter followed the dog into the bedroom, particularly, the window. Diana picked up a small vase and licked it, smacking her lips twice. "Ghouls," she said, looking back at Walter and Alucard. "There's a very strong taste of rotting flesh, and the smell is just foul. It was cleaned, but the stench of blood certainly is here."

"Hmph, uncreative," Alucard muttered, folding his arm.

Diana sat on the ground where she the smell of the woman was the strongest and closed her eyes. Various odors mixed the air, most of decaying flesh. There was one interesting smell besides the woman, one like sewage and stone. Without much thought, Diana followed her nose, her ears and tail perked to pick up any type of sound or movement. Once more, it lead to the windowsill, and continuing her search, she opened the window and looked down. A large drain, one which held the various scents within the flat.

The girl whined as she stuck her head back in, shaking it. "Their using the sewage to go around the city."

Walter pouted slightly, lighting a cigarette. "Then this should be a lot briefer that what we anticipated."

"How annoying," Alucard added.

Diana whined again, shaking her head. "I can't follow it." Both Alucard's and Walter's eyes widened at this, and they stared at the drooping girl. She could only continue shaking her head, her ears and tail both slumping in shame. "It's just awful. Just awful. It's hurting my nose even from this distance. I can sniff it everywhere too, everywhere. It's distorting the track. Oh, what do I do? If I try to follow it, I'll surely faint with its strength. If I don't, I'm rendered so useless. Should I try then? Oh no, my poor masters who expect more of me. I can't stand myself right now, really. I've failed, failed dearly. Damn those spices and their offense against my nose."

Soon enough, much to Alucard's contempt, Diana began attempting to hold back sobs, letting them go when she realised how little use she was and how she could not please her masters. Walter approached the girl, sticking the cigarette into her mouth and motioning her to take a puff. Diana tearfully agreed, smoking the fag while Walter assessed the situation. If Diana couldn't track them down, then there really was no way of telling where these vamps hid. They could follow the sewage, of course, that that extended across the entire city and even past into smaller towns. Not to mention, they weren't accounting for any additional tunnels that could've been built.

The boy ground his teeth as he failed to come up with an effective way to find this undead bastard. The vampire could be anywhere across the city and he had fast access to almost all corners. Alucard could be sent to cover one half of the city and Walter and Diana could take the other, but even then, in a complex maze network, it would be unlikely for even Alucard to find the offending creature. There were plenty of things Alucard hated, but cowardice certainly was near the top, and this hunted did nothing but show himself to be a coward. Killing him would be satisfying.

Alucard stepped on Diana's tail, earning a yelp from her and grabbing her attention. "Stop crying, you're only being a bother now," Alucard stated, earning a glare from the girl.

Diana nodded anyway and stood up, standing beside Walter. "What do you think, Alucard?" Walter asked.

He shrugged, smiling. "I think we'll have to keep destroying everything in our path until we find this pest."

"So you're suggesting flushing him out? No, that'll take too long, he could always make more ghouls."

"Is there something else then?"

Walter motioned for Diana to come closer to him, which the girl did so. He touched the girl's nose once, and smiled. "Vampires control the ghouls, yes? Perhaps we can track the movement of the ghouls. There could be a higher concentration of them in one part of the city, and if that's the case, then I'm assuming that'll be the location where he's controlling them from."

"A ghoul chase?"

"Hm, I guess you could say that." Walter wiped a tear away from Diana's cheek. "Darling, if you don't mind, we're going to need you to find a pattern. This vampire is clever, but even then, killers attack from a comfortable spot. We'll start with looking over police records of previous victim's houses. Diana will be sent to distinguish which houses were ghouls only sent, and which ones he went personally. Can you do that?"

Diana nodded. "I have a good idea of what I'm looking for. Do you need to know if they were the same ghouls or different ones?"

"That information isn't necessary. If you do find the scent of another vampire, that would be useful information. Right now we're under the assumption this is the work of one, but it could be any number of them."

Alucard leaned against the wall, folding his arms. "Then we'll just have to keep waiting then? How fast can your bitch work?"

"Diana is efficient enough that this entire process should take no more than one day. The time consuming part would be getting police records of the previous attacks."

Walter faced Alucard as Diana wiped her eyes, feeling better that she was back in use. Alucard only smiled with deviousness, staring at Diana. "What a lovely girl Diana is growing to be," he said, causing Walter to raise a brow. "Such a lovely body, the body of a woman really. Large breasts, a small waist, anything a man could desire for his bed. How were her touches, Walter? Were they soft? Did they please you?"

Walter clenched his jaw as Alucard laughed, knowing exactly where he was going with this. "I do believe your suggesting a way for us to get those records faster?"

"Men are no different from one another. Give them duty, honor, purpose, and they will all throw it away from a temporary moment of soft touches and warm kisses. What horror women are to men, for they can disgrace them in a matter of seconds. Does that make women a superior sex? Perhaps. Perhaps our Diana could make use her of fragile form and…quench a man's thirst."

"She is only fourteen years old. Police officers won't enjoy her."

"Nonsense. So far as she looks her proper part, they'll take the bait."

Walter remained silent, feeling Diana's hand on his. It certainly would be faster.

The head of police stood in the far corner of his tent, staring at the past reports of previous attacks which were similar to the one experienced recently. The group of children had gone with the promise of return, and he felt compelled to send note to the head of British military operations that real help was needed, not children to babysit. Files were only getting larger and larger as time passed, and serious aid was needed to stop the problem from spreading.

The policeman sighed, hanging his head in resignation. Looking at the endless papers would do nothing for his nerves, but he found himself to be so useless, that it was something to do to make himself at least appear as if he hadn't reached wit's end. If the situation was desperate enough, he would even let the children have a go at their game. But, as long as he oversaw Leeds, things would go according to his word.

There was a small shift, the sound of the tent being opened and gentle steps were soon heard. Turning his head in alarm, he saw it was nothing more than the blonde East Asian girl, once more wearing a thick hairband. "You're not authorised to be here!" He exclaimed, standing up from his seat. The girl stopped, stared for a moment, and then smiled.

"Do you like it?" she questioned, slowly making her way over to the seat in front of him. "My hair, I mean. I changed the colour not too long ago. It was brown, so boring. Now its yellow, such a pretty yellow."

The man paused, unsure of how to kick her out of the tent. "Very nice, but you can't be here miss."

"Do you want to touch it? I could let you touch it if you'd like. I don't mind."

"N-no! I would very much appreciate your cooperation."

Diana let out a small laugh as she put her hands on the table in front of them, leaning over to him. He gulped as she displayed the upper part of her breasts and looked shyly at him, exposing her neck as well. Long lashes and the sweet brown eyes behind them followed his movements closely. She moved her hand, pushing her hair forward. "Feel it," she insisted, taking his hand and placing it on her hair. "Isn't it soft? Like puppy fur."

It was certainly soft, and the man caught his face reddening. She was a minor! What was he thinking! He pulled his hands away, clearing his throat. Before he could realise it, however, he was back on his seat, the girl sitting daintily atop of him. She wrapped her arm around his neck and looked at the papers. "You must think I'm ugly. Do you think I'm ugly?" she asked.

"I think you need to stand up and walk out."

"You think I'm ugly." Diana let out a small breath and looked away. "You hurt my feelings, Mr. Officer."

Walter stood outside the tent, waiting for Diana. Alucard sat from a farther distance, still amused at the situation. How unethical of them to use such a young girl for such dirty purposes, Walter knew, but they had to get things moving. Before sending her in, Walter had placed a strict no penetration restriction on what Diana was to do. If the man acted on his lusts forcefully, Diana was to kill him without hesitation. If her virginity was stripped from her, then Walter would take matters into his own hands and make sure the entire police force saw nothing but the fires of Hell.

Only breasts were acceptable to show, Walter had instructed her. Sexual organs located beneath the bellybutton were not to be touched or tampered with on both parties. If he attempted, she was to cut his arm off. If he grabbed her wrists in a way that suggested force, cut his hand off. If he began to abuse her in any way, slit his throat. Hellsing would deal with the consequences later. The point was not to hurt the police force, but simply get what they need promptly. They had no time to be debating with Hellsing, processing papers, and getting approval by the British government.

Walter heard a small wail coming from within and opened his hands, unleashing his wires. In due time, however, Diana stepped out of the tent holding a packet of papers in her hands. "How difficult," she said. "I thought he'd give me this after just sitting on his lap. It took showing him one of my breasts to do it. But I did as you told. I got him to sign some release paper so it isn't a robbery…then I tucked him into bed. He was so tired. Really."

Alucard laughed as yet another man disappointed him. Even he had doubts about whether or not the cop would take the teen girl, but sadly enough, the sickening fantasies of men knew no bound. As long as Diana's figure was close enough to a woman's, then it seemed nothing else mattered. "I'm impressed, mutt."

Walter looked at the several addresses and motioned for everyone to return to the hotel. Everything would be resolved in just two days, he was sure. Then, he could return to the Hellsing Mansion and tidy up the mess Arthur had made while he was gone. At the hotel, Diana served Alucard his wine while Walter stared at a map of Leeds, pinning the areas where the attacks occurred. It truly was spread throughout the entire city, but interestingly enough, the bulk of the victims were located between Bramhope and Guiseley approximately 14 kilometers from the city centre, where only seven attacks or so occurred. Three villages, fourteen homes, and eight flats would have to be sniffed for any signs of the vampire doing this.

They would have to start the next night, after Alucard has had his rest. As the best of what Hellsing had, they needed him to be in a fairly good mood. He was already starting to get impatient, insisting that they simply go through the sewage and kill everything in sight. It was a waste of time and energy, and not to mention, Diana would be left alone. The girl had fits of panic when left alone, which was simply unacceptable considering the circumstance.

"There's something happening right now," Diana said, holding the wine bottle. "I can smell ghouls about 14.4 kilometers away." Diana opened the window and sniffed the air. "45 ghouls, although more seem to be rising from the ground. Walter…I'm distinguishing 3 scents aside from the ghouls."

"Three?" Walter questioned. "Two victims?"

Diana shrugged. "One is just like the scent I detected from the flat, the other two are new. The man from the flat has more blood on him…new blood. Do you think he's feeding?"

"Can you tell male or female apart?"

Diana shook her head. "One of the odors certainly is perfumed, so perhaps it's a girl, but I can't be sure…not unless she's in heat." It was a terrible thing to know when a girl was in heat. That way, she knew exactly what certain girls were thinking when they looked at Walter. It was rather uncomfortable.

Alucard looked at his wine glass, bored. "Should we go then?"

Walter shook his head. "No…we'll wait. There's not much night left, which is the strangest part. Why drink blood so close to day?"

"Perhaps a small snack before sleeping."

"Perhaps. Diana, has there been any blood spilt?"

The girl nodded, sticking her nose outside. "Yes, type O positive."

"Only one?"

"Yes, I only smell one."

Alucard laughed, "Then it seems we're dealing with two vampires."

"Was it always two?" Walter muttered.

"Does it really matter? Whether it's one or two or a thousand, they can only hide for so long. Two is a trivial number, as trivial as one. Just one more bullet to waste, and one more coward to put to rest."

Walter nodded, remaining quiet for a while. He heard a small click as Diana closed the window, nothing having changed since the one type of blood was spilt. The maid walked over to the butler, settling herself on his side and resting her head on his shoulder. There was a shuffling in the room as Alucard opened his coffin and settled himself in, sunlight beginning to pierce through the window.

Diana couldn't help but stare at the intricate map and all the markings Walter had made, noticing the distressed expression on the boy. She licked his cheek once, waiting for him to respond. Yet, he didn't move, earning a small whine from her. "Go to sleep," Walter instructed Diana. Diana stood up and walked over to the door, whispering the name of her room number.

Before she could leave, she stopped and faced Walter once more. "Will you be coming?"

"I have other matters."

"…I can't sleep alone."

"Of course you can. Just close your eyes."

The light hit Diana's face, making her squint slightly. In an act of defiance, Diana returned to Walter's side, this time, laying her head on his lap. There, she cried. She cried deeply but as silently as she could. It made Walter angry, truly, but still, he pushed the map away and petted her head. "Why do you need so much of my time, Diana? You know it bothers me. Now, why the tears?"

Diana shook her head and continued to cry, her body trembling as tears streamed down her face. "Why don't you love me?"

He wanted to throw up. "Is this because I won't sleep with you? Just give me a moment and I'll be there."

Before he realised it, Diana buried her face in his chest, wailing. He had no idea why she was crying, no idea why her body trembled so much, and no idea why she was being so emotional all of a sudden. Diana was an emotional girl, but never during one of these times. Everything had been so strange with her as of late. All these curiosities she has been having, these fits of tears, some desire to be with Walter more so than usual. All of these things were so strange.

The girl separated herself from him, her face red and puffy. Walter's eyes widened as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her ample breasts. They had that one moment not too long ago, but that was just madness. He didn't expect it to be a regular thing. "Is Arthur right? Will you love me if I give myself to you? Is that what you want, Walter? To enjoy me?"

Walter gaped at her, once again wanting to cut their master's tongue. "Don't be ridiculous, Diana." With that, he removed his hands from her chest, placing them on her shoulder instead. His heart grew heavy as he continued to look at the fragile girl, finding Arthur's words to be true. A warm summer breeze, and it seemed she crumbled. "Love…why do you women want love so much? I've never understood it. Why do you need words to satisfy you? Why do you wish to possess me completely by using the word love? Are actions never enough for women? What more must I give to prove my loyalty? I gave you my bed, my company, my patience, all the affection I can give, and service every whim out of your lips. Is that not enough, Diana?"

She looked down in shame. "It's enough."

"What is it you want now? A kiss? A bath? For me to sleep with you?"

"An explanation."

Now, that was unexpected. "Of what?"

"Why I feel this way."

Walter leaned back, allowing Diana to make herself comfortable beside him. "Go on."

"I want to cry all the time now, and I've been in a terrible mood as of late. Just before this, I wanted nothing more than to kiss you. You appeared so handsome to me all of a sudden, and handsome in a…inappropriate way. Now I'm more so tearful than usual, and I'm having terrible pains. I can't even smell right because I'm so preoccupied with my own scent, which is becoming so strange. I smell so strange. I've been sniffing my lady parts and a horrible stench has been coming from them."

"Well…" He gulped, finding the timing of the whole thing to just be damnable. Well, that explained more than plenty of things. He rubbed his head and sighed, biting his lip. "What kind of pain?"

She motioned towards her lower abdomen. "Here, a very sharp pain."

This was most troublesome. "Perhaps you should go back home."

"No! Please, don't send me back!"

"It appears your menstrual cycle decided to show up now."

"I'm in heat?"

"It's referred to as ovulation, and it appears you were. Now it seems you're about to get your first menstrual cycle."

Diana sat back, her stomach churning at the news. At any moment, she could start bleeding. She had figured it would never show for her since she was already so old. Her body seemed to have developed even without her cycle as well, but apparently, it was only the beginning. Walter took her hand and led her out of the room, walking her to her room.

The hall was so deathly quiet, and Diana turned pale as they took their agonizing steps. Her cycle. She had finally gotten her cycle. She wasn't supposed to ever get it. That wasn't a part of her plans. It just wasn't. Upon entering the room, Walter sat a stunned Diana down on the bed and took off his shirt, lying down beside her. "Let's get some rest."

There was a honking sound, a squeak, running water, steps, drips, slice, repeat. More drips, more steps, more slice, more squeak, repeat. Drips, steps, slice, squeak, repeat. Breathing now, there was breathing. A touch, it was soft. It was a soft touch. It was a masculine touch. More touch, more skin. Bare skin. A heartbeat, a lub, a dub. Whispers, a voice.

"Diana," Walter repeated. Considering the shocked state she was in, he didn't mind her lying on his chest. She wasn't very heavy anyway. "You have a job to do tonight. Go to sleep."

His breath hitched as he felt her lips against his chest, kissing him softly. What raving hormones were responsible for this now? It was a single kiss, however, one of gratitude. With that, she closed her eyes, finally able to find some rest. It was a sorry sight, seeing the girl so frightened of her own body. She had heard terrible things of menstrual cycles.

It was all so sad, really. It was something Diana had to endure so alone in a household of men. For a moment, Walter thought about how Diana probably thought herself one of them. She would never truly be womanly, but stay neutral forever. It didn't matter now, she was asleep. She needed her sleep. "I do," Walter whispered, finally answering her initial question. "Of course I do, you silly girl…" With that, he closed his eyes, holding the small female tightly. Girls were so bothersome, so emotional.

What an awful thing it was to care about one. So troublesome.

* * *

**With my attempt to appeal more so to girls, I've decided to end this on a rather fluffy note. But yes, I'm really into exploring the developing sexuality thing, cuz it's so new to me to write. **

**It's kind of fun. I have to look back a lot. Lol.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. :)**

**~LC**


End file.
